


The New Girl

by Luka



Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka/pseuds/Luka
Summary: Abby hits it off with new ARC recruit Sarah.





	The New Girl

“They're not all prats, you know,” said Abby, passing Sarah a mug of coffee.

“Really? Sarah raised an elegant eyebrow, then grinned broadly.

Abby could count the number of female friends she had on the fingers of one hand. It took a loyal mate not to raise an eyebrow when you turned up smelling of lizard poo, or to understand when you had to cry off a night out, claiming a work emergency, for the fourth time in a fortnight.

She could see that Sarah was going to become a firm friend. Sarah treated Connor like a cute younger brother, rolled her eyes and pulled faces behind Lester's back, took no crap whatsoever off Danny and humoured Cutter when he came out with one of his more hair-brained theories. She had also asked the pretty Captain Becker outright whether he kept his immaculate locks in place with hair spray—and now held the honour of rendering him speechless.

Sarah had also broken through Jenny Lewis's icy reserve. Abby would never have imagined asking Jenny to socialise with them—she couldn't imagine Jenny digging into a curry or enjoying a takeaway pizza. But Sarah's invite for a girls' night out at a Thai restaurant was accepted with alacrity. And Jenny turned out to be surprisingly good company, sinking three gin and tonics, and regaling them with some rather salty tales about government ministers.

Abby and Sarah clambered into a cab just after midnight. When they arrived at Sarah's 20 minutes later, she was still chattering nineteen to the dozen.

She beamed when Abby thanked her for organising the evening out, stripping her clothes off and stretching out on the sofa with a silk bath robe wrapped around her. “It was fun, wasn't it? We must do it more often. And I've got this great idea-- I'm going to open a book on what Captain Becker's first name is. What do you think it is? I reckon it's Cecil. . .”


End file.
